It is known for an actuator to have an output shaft that is connected to a member that is desired to be rotated based on input from a rotating machine, for example, an electric motor. It is also known for the electric motor to be attached to a gear assembly which is used to produce a given number of turns of the output shaft for a given number of turns of the electric motor. In a typical arrangement, the output shaft is distal from the electric motor such that the gear assembly is between the electric motor and the output shaft. In such an arrangement, electrical components, which may be included on a circuit board assembly, are disposed adjacent to the electric motor and distal from the gear assembly and output shaft. It may be desirable to monitor the rotational position of the output shaft. In order to monitor the rotational position of the output shaft, an electronic based sensing arrangement may be positioned proximal to the output shaft. Such a sensing arrangement will need to be remote from the circuit board assembly. However, it may be desirable to include at least a portion of the sensing arrangement with the circuit board assembly to simplify the electronic componentry of the actuator.
What is needed is an actuator assembly which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.